


Freed

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn!Noctis, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Mind Games, Poor Prompto, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Kink Prompt:All I want is Ardyn to disguise himself as Noctis for the purposes of fucking Prompto while telling him what a good fuck he is and how important that is because he's sure worthless at everything else. But he's useful for this and so Prompto isn't worthless, isn't he glad?Preferably in Gralea, but I'm okay with elsewhen.





	Freed

**Author's Note:**

> I keep finding things on the kink meme and I wanna stop but they're so interesting sometimes *sighs*
> 
> A short drabble in which Prompto just can't seem to catch a break. 
> 
> Here we go ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

It's hopeless now. All that work he's put in, all the fighting he's done, and realization that he is who he wants to be, wasn't enough. All that work just for him to be captured. 

 

Again. 

 

Presumably by Ardyn and now he just hung here in this dark, suffocating room like he's being crucified. Will his friends ever come? Prompto wants to think positively that yes, they will eventually, but he also doesn't mask the idea that maybe they won't come for him. He sighs as he waits for his unwanted fate or inevitable rescue. 

 

Whichever came first. 

 

A pang of hope spreads through him when he sees a light coming towards him. He can't believe his eyes. It's Noctis. It's actually Noctis. Prompto is so happy right now and he honestly can't believe that he will finally be free. 

 

“Oh gods, Prompto! Don't worry, I got you.” Noctis spoke as he got him down from his binds. Prompto limbs felt like jello but Noctis supported him up. They quickly made their way out somehow avoiding any rouge MTs or demons as they escaped. Luck. There was luck on their side. 

 

“Where's Iggy and Gladio?” Prompto asked. 

 

“I'm not entirely sure but they should be here at the very least. Probably searching for us as we speak.” Noctis reassured and Prompto was satisfied with the answer. It's good that Noctis wasn't too worried about everything that has been going on. Prompto felt like Noctis would be the most stressed right now but it good to see him so level headed in these difficult times. It took awhile but they soon made it to one of the lodging rooms and waited for their other two companies to find them. 

 

“Man, it feels so good to see you and be with you again.” Prompto spoke as he hugged Noctis tightly. Noctis returned the hug and they stayed like that in each other's arms. Him and Noctis were a couple; together since high school actually, and this shit show of a road trip wasn't what either of them wanted or expected to go through but they were with each other every step of the way. The peace marriage was a joke and this whole damn trip was a trap. Prompto didn't want to think about it because now, he had Noctis with him. His savior with him. 

 

“It's good to see you too. I missed you so much.” Noctis said, his voice was a bit lower and he was right against Prompto’s ear. The blonde involuntarily shivered at the words. Okay, this wasn't the time to get frisky but… It has been a while since the last time they did anything sexual and Prompto would be lying if he said he didn't want to do it. He could feel Noctis smirk against his neck and yeah, he wouldn't mind if they had sex; In a room, in a place surrounded by demons and maybe they really shouldn't get started. Noctis tilted his head and kissed him hungrily. 

 

Okay, Prompto definitely wanted to do this. 

 

Prompto kissed back just as fiercely. Noctis took control of the kiss and soon lead Prompto backwards towards the bed. He shoved him down and climbed on top of him like a predator, kissing him harder. It's rougher than Prompto likes but Noctis probably has a lot of pent up aggression from everything that had happened as of late. Noctis pulled back from the kiss and his smirk looked dangerous. Definitely pent up aggression. 

 

“Noct! Ow!” Prompto whined out as Noctis bit his neck hard. He's being very abrasive. Noctis soon physically ripped Prompto’s shirt off and that startled the blonde. Noctis was very eager to get him out of his clothes. Prompto didn't know why but Noctis was being very rough with him. Remember, pent up aggression. His pants were soon pulled off and he was completely naked while Noctis remained fully dressed. His eyes had a hint of darkness in them and Prompto was a bit scared. Noctis soon began sucking on his neck and that got him moaning. Maybe Prompto could deal with the roughness after all. 

 

Noctis sat up and pulled his own pants down. His member sprang free and he grabbed Prompto’s hair, yanking him forward. 

 

“Noct-” His gasp was cut off as Noctis shoved his dick down his throat. He gagged hard. He was choking and Noctis was being too rough with him. He tried to push him off because it was getting hard to breathe but Noctis just kept him there. He felt like he was going to throw up. His throat was burning now, his jaws were aching, and this just wasn't something that Noctis would do. 

 

“That's right. You look so lovely like this. Mouth stretched wide around my cock and your eyes dripping wet with tears. Beautiful, simply beautiful.” Noctis spoke out. Prompto involuntarily moans around him. 

 

Okay Prompto liked getting praised. Like a lot. It boost him up and with all the shit he's been through, he needed more of a pick me up. Noctis was being harsh but if Prompto was going to get praise out of this, he'll let Noctis do anything to him. 

 

It's messy. Prompto’s vision was blurry from the tears and he's grown accustomed to the feeling of getting his throat fucked raw. Noctis retracted out of his mouth let a string of precum and saliva break between them. Prompto tried to catch his breath but didn't have time to think before he was shoved back onto the bed and flipped over. The grip on his hips were painful causing him to squirm but he was held in place. Two fingers began pressing into his entrance without any sort of lube and he screamed against the mattress. 

 

“St-stop! It hurts! Pl-Ahhhh!” Those fingers stretched him out brutally and he began crying. Prompto didn't know what has gotten into Noctis. The prince seemed so level headed before and now, he's almost like a totally different person. It's too rough. He was barely stretched out when Noctis removed his fingers and he braced himself for what's to come. 

 

He screams. 

 

It hurt so much and Noctis is usually more careful than this. Why was he hurting him? Did… he deserve this. Did Noctis know that he was an MT all along and was now punishing him for it? It seemed more likely and maybe, Prompto thinks, he does deserve this. Noctis leaned over him getting deeper. The wet sounds of slapping skin emitted through the room and gods, it was beginning to feel good. The pain was still there but the sprinkle of pleasure had Prompto screaming out his moans. 

 

“Look at you taking my cock like it's no problem. You're such a little whore. You're so good at this. So good at getting fucked.” Noctis groaned out and Prompto began moaning more frequently. The praise was getting to him and he loved it. “Yes, moan for me. You're such a good fuck. It's not like you can do anything else anyways. Getting fucked is all you're good for.”

 

Wait… 

 

That last comment cut through Prompto. Did Noctis mean that about him? That he was just a good fuck? It can't be… He doesn't mean it, right? 

 

“Oh? You thought you were useful? The only thing you have going for you is being good at taking a nice cock.” Noctis said right against his ear and it made his heart hurt. Why was Noctis saying this to him? Maybe… Maybe it's true. Maybe he really isn't worth anything else. Then… was their whole relationship a lie? Was Noctis just playing with him this whole time? All these questions played in his head and Prompto sobbed. He cried into the sheets as Noctis kept up with his rough thrust. Saying these hurtful things to him. 

 

“St-stop… p-please… no more…” Prompto sobbed out but Noctis just ignored him. His thrust grew harsher and the blonde just wanted this all to stop. 

 

“Aw is my dear sunshine upset? Don't be. My dear boy, you're just so easy. A few simple gestures and you were already putty in my hands.” 

 

That wasn't Noctis’s voice. 

 

It was Ardyn. 

 

Prompto immediately tried to push the suspected man away from him. It's no use though. Ardyn pressed him against the mattress. This can't be happening. This had to be a nightmare, but it wasn't. It's real. Ardyn was the one… 

 

Fuck. 

 

“Stop! D-don’t- Ahhh!” His plea was caught off by a filthy moan that escaped from his throat. This was so wrong, so fucked up and Prompto had no control over this. Ardyn yanked him up by his hair and bit at his ear. 

 

“Ah, you're still enjoying this nonetheless. I was right all along; You're just an easy fuck. You're not good for anything else. You're friends wouldn't want someone so weak. They won't come for you and your dear boyfriend, he definitely wouldn't want someone so tainted. Especially when he finds out about your, little secret.” Ardyn laughed. 

 

He was... right. Prompto really wasn't worth anything. This, this was really all he was good for. He cries. No one would want him. He's an MT. An enemy really so why would the guys want to save him. Noctis definitely wouldn't want him. He feels disgusting. Ardyn was still going roughly inside him and he was actually moaning. It's shameful. Prompto is a shamed of himself for getting pleasure from this twisted man. He truly is worthless. 

 

“You should feel elated that you’re good for something shouldn’t you? Be proud that getting fucked is your only strong suit.” Ardyn spoke and the blonde continued to sob into the sheets. 

 

Prompto cums with a sob mixed moan. Everything hurts. His head, his ass, his body, his heart; it's all throbbing in pain. Ardyn slammed into him one last time before cumming inside him. He pulls out and changed into his true form. Ardyn in the flesh. He gets out of the bed, stands up, and tips his fedora. 

 

“It's been fun.” He spoke before leaning down and kissing Prompto gently. “Remember what I said. You're only a good fuck toy, nothing else.” He said one last time before leaving the room, laughing maniacally. 

 

Prompto laid there. His mind was racing. He's so distraught and Ardyn’s words felt so true. He cries to himself. 

 

He was nothing more than a useless, easy fuck.

 

He didn't know how but he cried himself to sleep. He wakes in the same suffocating room being bound once again. 

 

He'll never be truly freed, will he? 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto doesn't deserve this and I'm sorry.
> 
> Hey you wackos who read my shit, follow me on Tumblr @MissSweetyC if you want for some more bullshit :D


End file.
